1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. It has specific applicability to latching systems for securing intermating connectors together.
2. Brief Description of Prior Development
A latching mechanism for cable connectors for mobile telephones having latches disposed in forwardly extending locating posts has been proposed. In this connector, the latches are operated by pressing on a hinged actuator part formed from a portion of one of the covers.
In that design, the latches are unconnected individual pieces. When pressing on the hinged actuator portion of the plastic cover, because of the flexibility of the plastic hinge, the user must press almost exactly in the middle of the actuator to release both latches simultaneously to unlatch the connector. Pressing at a point spaced from the middle causes one latch to disengage, while the other latch stays locked.